La barrera de hielo
by Akane Asakura
Summary: Anna más cruel y malvada?... que pasa aquí?


Estaba yo tranquilamente frente al computador cuando esta idea se me vino a la cabeza y comencé a escribir sin detenerme, no sé si este bien o mal, pero espero sus opiniones.  
  
  
  
  
  
Capitulo 1: Anna y su frialdad  
  
  
  
  
  
Todo estaba normal en la pensión Asakura  
  
Yoh cocinaba en compañía de Manta, mientras Anna miraba la televisión distraídamente.  
  
_ ¿Cuántas veces a rechazado la comida hoy?- Preguntó Manta mirando a Yoh de soslayo.  
  
_ Esta ya es la cuarta vez... - Yoh suspiro largamente con cara de sufrimiento  
  
_ Anna parece tener un paladar muy delicado... ¿Se creerá de la realeza?- Preguntó Manta dirigiéndole a Yoh una sonrisa maliciosa  
  
_ ¡Te escuche enano cabezón!, ¡Ven aquí!- Grito Anna desde la sala  
  
_ Hay no...  
  
Yoh escucho lo pasos lentos de Manta, se detuvo, luego un golpe en seco por parte de Anna y luego un quejido  
  
_ ¡AUUU!... Anna no...  
  
Yoh suspiro y continuo con los preparativos de la cena, con esa sonrisa tan típica en él. Anna entró a la cocina con el ceño fruncido  
  
_ Ese enano cree que se va a burlar de mí... - Se quejo Anna  
  
_ ¿Y dónde está?  
  
_ Estoy comprobando si puede crecer... T_T  
  
_ ¿¡Qué!?- Yoh se alarmo repentinamente  
  
_¡YOH! ¿¡Me ayudas!?- Se escucho la vocecita de Manta  
  
Yoh miró por la ventana, Manta estaba colgando de los brazos con pesas en los pies.  
  
_ ¿Anna no crees que estás exagerando un poco?_ Yoh sonrió nerviosamente  
  
_ No ... en mi libro de una y mil torturas esta es una de las más simples- Dijo Anna tomando un refresco del refrigerador  
  
Como fue que un arma tan peligrosa como ese libro cayo en manos de Anna, se pregunto Yoh con una sonrisa nerviosa y desapareció de la cocina.  
  
Minutos después Yoh ayudaba a Manta a bajar del árbol en el que estaba colgado.  
  
_ Gracias Yoh... vaya eso si que duele  
  
_ No entiendo que le pasa a Anna reacciono más agresiva de los normal- Comentó Yoh mirando a Manta- Bueno será mejor que vayamos a cenar.  
  
_ No te preocupes Yoh... yo ya me tengo que ir, adiós  
  
_ Adiós- Yoh miró a Manta alejarse, sabía que la razón de su partida era el comportamiento de Anna.  
  
Yoh le sirvió su plato a Anna y luego se le quedo mirando fijamente como en búsqueda de algo.  
  
_ ¿Qué me ves?- Preguntó Anna mirando a Yoh enojada  
  
_ ¿Anna tienes algo?, hoy actúas... extraño  
  
Ella no respondió, se quedo mirando a Yoh en silencio  
  
_ Dime, si tienes algo yo lo tengo que saber- Dijo Yoh sonriéndole  
  
_ No tengo nada y ahora tráeme más arroz_ pronunció la joven entregándole el pocillo.  
  
Yoh no aparto la vista de la de ella buscaba algo, una respuesta, pero verdadera en sus ojos.  
  
_ Sabes en aquel libro había una sección para futuros esposos...  
  
Yoh no rió está vez, le miró de una forma seria y tomó el pocillo sin tomar importancia a las palabras de Anna.  
  
_ Ten- Dijo él entregándole lo que había pedido- Si quieres decirme algo, estaré en mi habitación  
  
Anna lo miró con sorpresa durante unos momentos. Que fuera a su habitación, en que estaba pensando.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
_¡Buenos días!  
  
_ ¿Horo Horo?... - Preguntó Yoh al ver al joven sentado junto a su hermana en el comedor.  
  
_ ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- La voz de Anna llegó a los oídos de Horo, causándole un susto  
  
_ A mí también me alegra verte- Saludo Horo Horo con una extraña sonrisa.  
  
_ ¿Y Ren tu también?- Preguntó Yoh mirando al joven que estaba de mal humor junto a Horo Horo  
  
_ Él me obligo- Dijo Ren indicando a Horo Horo de mala gana.  
  
_ Hay no seas llorón Ren, tu estabas allá fuera parado como idiota  
  
_ ¿Cómo me llamaste?- Ren apunto a Horo con su lanza  
  
_ I-D-I-O-T-A  
  
Comenzó una pelea en el comedor, Anna se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos durante unos momentos como intentando contenerse.  
  
_ Cálmense...- Decía Yoh inútilmente  
  
_ ¡Hermano ya basta!, ¡Deja de pelear!, recuerda que veníamos sólo a saludar.  
  
_ ¡deténganse de inmediato!- Anna gritó exaltando a ambos jóvenes que peleaban sin prestar atención.  
  
Momentos después Anna sacaba de la casa a Horo, Ren y Pilika, quienes se quedaron sentado en la entrada con cara de confusión.  
  
_ Discúlpenla es que a estado algo sensible... se podría decir- Explico Yoh con una sonrisa.  
  
_ ¿A poco eso es estar sensible?- Preguntó Horo mirando a Ren  
  
_ No me preguntes a mí, bueno Yoh yo solo traía esto que mandó mi hermana- Dijo Ren entregándole un paquete  
  
_ ¿Qué es?  
  
_ No tengo ni la más mínima idea, lo más seguro es que sea una de sus tonterías, solo lo hizo para hacerme venir hasta acá- Len se sacudió sus ropas- Bueno no pierdo más mi tiempo con tontitos, me voy, ah lo olvidaba, Yoh controla a tu prometida, me desordeno el peinado.  
  
_ Oye Ren  
  
_ ¿Qué quieres ahora?- Ren volteo a mirar a Yoh, quién sujetaba el paquete ya abierto.  
  
_ Esto... ¿Es?- Una sonrisa se asomo en el rostro de Horo Horo  
  
_ Son fotos de Ren cuando bebé- Dijo Yoh mirándolas con sorpresa  
  
_ ¿¡Qué!?-Exclamó el joven chino enrojeciendo  
  
_ Que tierno es... Yo las quiero- Dice Pilika arrebatándoselas a Yoh  
  
_ Espera hermana yo las pedí primero... Ren esta desnudo... ja ja ja- Horo Horo río estruendosamente  
  
_ Denme eso, montón de idiotas...- Ren les arrebato las fotos con las mejillas sonrojadas- Mi hermana me las pagara  
  
se alejo en silencio, alumbrando la calle con el rubor de su rostro  
  
_ Bueno Yoh nosotros nos vamos también- Se despidió Pilika  
  
_ Sí... hoy no habrá comida gratis- Suspiro Horo Horo  
  
Yoh se despidió de ambos y luego entró a la casa. Anna estaba frente al televisor, se acerco y se coloco frente a la pantalla no muy seguro.  
  
_ Anna... ¿que pasa contigo?, ayer fue Manta y hoy Horo, Ren y Pilika, yo no entiendo- Su voz salía nerviosa, hablaba sin pensar en las consecuencias.  
  
_ Ellos hacían mucho ruido y Manta me insulto... ¿no te molesta que tu amigo hable mal de mi?- Anna le miró seriamente  
  
_ Anna yo... no creí  
  
_ Ya no importa... ve hacer la cena  
  
Yoh se aparto del televisor y se dirigió a la cocina, pensando en las palabras de la joven.  
  
Continuara  
  
XD ... sin comentarios  
  
Esto es sólo el principio del asunto, no termina hasta que termina. Anna se comporta cada día más fría Yoh siente que Anna no le quiere ¿Se convertirá esto en una guerra de frialdad contra frialdad?  
  
Será para el próximo capitulo:...err, bueno... aún no se cómo se va a llamar T_T Denme sus Ideas, felicitaciones, amenazas de muerte... etc con un review, a ver si vale la pena seguir con el fic... n_n Sayonada 


End file.
